1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to nonvolatile memory device, and more specifically, to a nonvolatile memory device including a write protected region.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In nonvolatile memory devices such as flash memory or ferroelectric memory devices, recorded information can be maintained even when a power source is turned off. However, in the conventional nonvolatile memory device having no data protecting means, an undesired operation may destroy data.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a nonvolatile memory device which can set up a write protect function on the memory cells.
There is provided a nonvolatile memory device having a write protected region therein, comprising a program command processor, a write protected region setting unit and a write controller. The program command processor outputs a program command signal by decoding an external signal. The write protected region setting unit stores a region address corresponding to an inputted address when the program command signal is activated, and outputs a write protect signal when the program command signal is inactivated. The write controller controls a write operation not to be performed on a cell corresponding to the region address when the write protect signal is activated.